


Дар

by Yanka_Loca



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanka_Loca/pseuds/Yanka_Loca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Читать чужие мысли - сомнительный дар, особенно, если читать приходится мысли Франкенштейна</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дар

Кадис Этрама ди Райзел мог читать мысли. Нет, не так. Он не мог не читать их, в этом заключалась его беда, его нескончаемая мука: само существование приговорило Райзела к извечному бегу, скитанию среди чужих обид и покрытых пылью воспоминаний. Веками он бродил по скрипучим ступеням ревности, балансировал на шатких мостах сомнений, задыхался в едком тумане проклятий.  
Кто бы ни встретился на пути Райзела – благородный или человек, оборотень или модифицированный – все они были вместилищем для ненависти, попранных надежд и забытых признаний, но каждый из разумов гостеприимно раскрывал свои двери, приглашал прогуляться по темным закоулкам, уродливым задворкам и серым пескам. Променад не из приятных, но отказаться истинный Ноблесс был не вправе: только он и никто другой мог беспристрастно вершить судьбы, принимать чужую боль, понимать и прощать низость желаний. А также… не требовать ничего взамен.  
Райзел нес и жизнь, и смерть – кого-то отправлял в вечный сон, кому-то, напротив, помогал проснуться, раскрыть свои возможности, добиться успеха. Каждое решение стоило сил и собственных дней на этой земле, тяжелых мыслей и тысяч сомнений – всегда казалось, что лучший вариант упущен, не замечен, не понят.  
Совсем не странно, что обладатель такого дара любил одиночество, стремился к нему, тщательно охранял. Но однажды уединение было разбито – нахально, бескомпромиссно и совершенно невзначай. Человек, назвавшийся Франкенштейном, нес на плечах чужие проклятия, его аура была черна, как самая темная ночь Лукедонии, а мысли сочились кровью и жаждой экспериментов. Но именно этот разум оказался уютен, в его бесконечных коридорах Райзел нашел то, что всегда искал – поддержку, безграничное уважение и веру в то, что все еще нужен этому миру.  
Прошли сотни лет, но Ноблесс по-прежнему любил окунаться в мысли своего друга, бродить по ним, отмечая каждое изменение, каждый новый росток осознания и примирения.  
Франкенштейн знал эту маленькую слабость Райзела и никогда не препятствовал прогулкам. Они могли часами сидеть рядом, молча смотреть друг на друга, не испытывая при этом ни скуки, ни неловкости. Сидеть так, как сейчас – с чашкой чая в руках, в тихой гостиной, на мягком диване. Лишь по глазам его ясно, что путешествие уже началось и он ушел далеко от этой комнаты, пушистого ковра и приглушенного света.  
Райзел мог подтвердить миру, что каждый разум уникален – один оказывался похож на пустыню, где навязчивые мысли носились перекати-полем, другой – на каменный замок, где у каждой мелочи свое место. Третий и вовсе представал дремучим лесом, где нет ни цветущей полянки, ни звонкого ручья. Но разум Франкенштейна стоял особняком: он вмещал в себя все. Все, что только можно придумать: и едкую соль морей, и непроглядную темень ущелий, и сталь острых шпилей, царапающих лавандово-черные облака.  
Стоило войти, как Райзел оказывался на берегу реки, где в формалиновых волнах качались мертвые рыбы, их пустые глаза смотрели с упреком и непониманием – то были ошибки экспериментов, жертвы, которым нет числа. К диковинному дому вели узкие дорожки, посыпанные желтоватым гравием, стоило приглядеться, как в очертаниях камней угадывались человеческие кости, они крошились под ногами с жалобным треском, в котором мерещилось тихое «за что?». Райзел привык и к этим вопросам, и к сухому кустарнику, оплетавшему мраморную лестницу. Он радовался, видя, как обращаются в прах колючие ветки – символ сомнений в выбранном пути.  
Вот так, с улыбкой, Райзел ступал на порог невиданного дома – живого существа, которое тяжело дышало, удерживая на себе многочисленных идолов - выточенных из камня, отлитых в бронзе. Свергнутых, забытых, оставшихся без молитв. Бесконечные комнаты сменяли друг друга, смешивая эпохи, нравы, ошибки – в каждой из них нашли покой прожитые дни Франкенштейна, они служили музеем из воспоминаний, в их стенах эхом звенели обиды и невыполненные обещания. Но во всем огромном доме Райзела интересовал лишь крошечный чуланчик, тщательно скрытый от посторонних глаз. Именно в нем Франкенштейн таил свои искрение чувства, свои привязанности, нежность и любовь. И только в нем было вечно светло.  
Дверь была приоткрыта, и это насторожило Райзела. Обычно чувства Франкенштейна заперты за семью замками, а тут – непозволительная опрометчивость. Словно приглашение для кого-то.  
Райзел взволнованно огляделся – но нет, все на своих местах: стены от пола и до потолка были увешаны сотнями портретов – от написанных маслом и упрятанных в тяжелые золоченые рамы до современных фотоснимков под прозрачным стеклом. Райзел смотрелся в них, как в зеркало – в каждом квадрате холста, в каждой линии было его отражение.  
В сердце Франкенштейна царил Райзел, только он – целиком и полностью. Все мечты и помыслы, все желания и вся жизнь. Он его Мастер, год за годом, век за веком. Эти мысли заставляли Райзела улыбаться еще больше. Внезапно улыбка пропала с лица. Краска на одном из портретов пошла трещинами, начала осыпаться, и вот уже совсем другое лицо занимает пространство картины. Падали фотографии, билось стекло, а на открывшемся клочке стены Райзел увидел наспех нацарапанный портрет – и не узнать изображенного невозможно. Шрам, перечеркивающий губы, слишком приметен: М-21.  
Неужели пришлый мальчишка, полуоборотень-получеловек, вытеснил Ноблесс из сердца Франкенштейна? И это приглашение не для Райзела, а для другого? Его же участь – быть очередным божком в теле дома, таким же забытым.  
Конечно же, богам – поклоняются, на них молятся. Но любят других.  
Эта мысль звучала незатейливой мелодией, она должна была успокоить, утешить, разделить роли. 

Райзел вздрогнул – остывший чай пролился на колени, а сам он вернулся в привычную комнату, где в его руках пустая чашка, а рядом сидит Франкенштейн.  
Ноблесс встал, спеша уйти из комнаты – ему непозволительно показывать обиду или растерянность.  
Внезапно он остановился в дверях и, обернувшись, произнес:  
\- Я не бог. И не хочу им быть.  
Франкенштейн выглядел озадаченно и пытался понять, что же скрывалось за словами Мастера, Райзел же отметил, что читать мысли – тяжелый дар, но иногда безумно полезный. Потому что сейчас он видел, как в крошечном чулане снова переписываются портреты, превращаясь в его зеркала.


End file.
